


Persephone

by toxic_corn



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_corn/pseuds/toxic_corn
Summary: An AU where River never went to the Academy and Jayne never joined the Serenity crew. They meet on Osiris where River is attending university. It's anything but a meet-cute.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is darker than what I tend to write. Apologies in advance if you think it's too dark or not dark enough, etc. Originally written for a friend who requested I write something inspired by the myth of Persephone and Hades. This is what I came up with.

 

Jayne had fifteen minutes until the girl got out of her last class of the day. Quantum Physics or some such crap he had no use for. The girl he’d been trailing for a week now, River Tam, was some kind of egghead genius. When Josh Hatchett had first slid the girl’s picture across the table he’d been surprised by how pretty she was. Made the boring-ass stakeouts a little easier to bear that way.

 

Of course, if River were anything like the college girls they showed in the vids he liked, this job wouldn’t even be considered work.

 

He flicked a page of the college brochure he wasn’t reading and nodded to a security guard crossing the courtyard. The guard nodded back as if he and Jayne were in something together and it took everything he had not to roll his eyes. Self-important rent-a-cop.

 

The doors to the building he’d been watching suddenly opened and Jayne jerked in surprise, checking his watch again. Ten minutes to go, but it looked like the professor let class out early. Well, it _was_ Friday, maybe even Quantum Physics professors had plans. Maybe he had molecules to count or something.

 

Carelessly tossing the brochure to the side, Jayne stood up and searched the crowd of students for River. It wasn’t difficult to find her. She trailed behind the others, head ducked down so she stared out into the world through long strands of dark brown hair. Looked apt to faint if someone said so much as “Boo” at her, so he’d have to approach this carefully. Why the hell had Josh left this part to him?

 

“Ms. Tam?” Jayne stepped forward, trying to be as nonthreatening as possible.

 

The girl looked up at him and her eyes widened as he held up a badge. “Have I done something wrong?”

 

“No, nothing like that.” Jayne put the badge away. “I’m Detective Shelten, Ms. Tam. My superiors have sent me to collect you.” He schooled his features into a sober expression. “It’s your brother.”

 

Unbelievably, River’s eyes got bigger. “Simon? Is he in trouble?”

 

“Please, just come with me, Ms. Tam.” Jayne was hoping she’d come along willingly so no one would get suspicious.

 

“Of- of course,” she stammered. She walked by Jayne’s side, chewing at her lip. “Did something happen at the hospital?”

 

“I can’t divulge any information at this time, Ms. Tam,” Jayne said, gritting his teeth. She wasn’t going to be bitching the whole way, was she? Hell, why couldn’t he have just stuck a gun in her ribs and marched her off like he’d wanted?

 

She made a little snuffling noise and he looked down at her to see tears spilling down her cheeks. Great. This was just the attention he didn’t want to attract. Suppressing a sigh, Jayne stopped and put a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder.

 

“He ain’t hurt, all right? I don’t know much of what’s goin’ on, but I know that much.”

 

Her eyes were so big and trusting as she nodded. “I’m sorry, Detective Shelten. It’s just that my brother is very dear to me.”

 

“I know,” he said, without thinking.

 

River sniffled, fumbling a hand in one of her pockets. “How do you know?”

 

Uh oh. He thought fast. “I can tell from the water-works, Ms. Tam. You don’t go all cry-face for a brother who dangles loogies over your face.”

 

To his relief, she giggled and pulled a tissue out of her pocket to blow her nose. “No, Simon has never done that. He’s been a wonderful older brother.”

 

They’d finally made it to the parking lot and Jayne helped her into the vehicle Josh had picked out. Jayne had been disappointed with it, all plain and boring looking but Josh had insisted on everything being as inconspicuous as possible. She smiled at him gratefully and he felt a tiny twinge of guilt as he slammed the door shut and circled around to the driver’s side.

 

“When I was little, Simon helped me decorate my room with butterflies,” River said once he was settled in his seat. “We made them with tissue and construction paper.” She smiled dreamily into space, missing him roll his eyes. “All over the walls but the tissue ones for the windows, specifically. They looked so pretty when the sunlight shone through them.”

 

“I bet,” Jayne said, pulling out of the parking lot.

 

“You know about butterflies, right?” the girl continued. “How they start out as caterpillars?”

 

“Remember that covered in primary school, yeah,” Jayne said, maneuvering them through the traffic. What the hell made her think he wanted to hear all this?

 

“So you know how they start out as caterpillars until they build a chrysalis and emerge changed, beautiful.” She was silent a long moment before softly adding, “I envy them.”

 

Jayne spared her a look. “Why for?”

 

She seemed to realize she had company and blushed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“What, you think you’re a caterpillar?” Jayne said, disbelievingly. “You looked in a mirror before, girl? You’re beautiful.”

 

If it was possible, she blushed more. “You’re just being polite, detective.”

 

“I’m never polite,” Jayne said, feeling the most truthful all day.

 

River ducked her head but he noticed the pleased smile on her face and grinned a little. Maybe he could just drop her off someplace and forget the whole thing, damn Josh Hatchett to hell. But he was low on funds, the Core really ate at a man’s savings, and if it wasn’t him, Josh might pick someone else for this job. Someone who would probably hurt the fragile girl he was sitting next to.

 

“Detective Shelten?” Gone was the coy blushing of a moment before. Now she looked nervous as she stared out the window at the passing buildings. “Where are we going? This isn’t the way to the hospital or the precinct.”

 

“How do you know where the precinct is?” Jayne asked, sharply.

 

The girl flinched. “My father was robbed once when we were on our way to a party. We went to the precinct to report the incident.” She stared at him a moment. “Can I see your badge again?”

 

“Why do ya-”

 

“Let me see it.”

 

He was so surprised by the steel in her tone that he dug in his pocket for the badge and tossed it her way. She stared at it a long moment.

 

“I didn’t get a good enough look at this the first time,” she said. “Your badge is missing one number.” She looked up at Jayne and he could see the fear in her eyes. “Are you going to kill me?”

 

“Shut it,” Jayne snarled.

 

“When girls my age are abducted, they’re usually found later raped and mutilated in a field,” the girl said, shakily. “Oh god.”

 

“I said _shut it_ ,” Jayne snapped, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

 

She did and she shut her eyes for good measure, tears leaking out through the narrowed slits. Jayne was hoping for some silence but the girl opened her mouth again a few minutes later.

 

“Where are you taking me?”

 

“It don’t matter.”

 

“ _Doesn’t_ matter.”

 

“That’s what I said.”

 

She glared at him. “You’re right. It _doesn’t_ matter. Once we get out of this vehicle, the screens will see me with you and my brother will-”

 

“Ain’t no screens where we’re goin’.”

 

Her face turned pale. “A black-out zone?”

 

“Got it in one,” Jayne said, sourly.

 

“Well, I’ll just start screaming the second we get-”

 

Jayne snorted. “No one’ll pay any mind, girl.” He pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket. “You see this thing?”

 

“Yes.” She stared at it, sullenly.

 

“I say the word and my partner makes sure that brother o’ yours is never seen again.” He looked over at her frightened face. “So when we get out of this thing, you’re gonna come with me quietly and you’re not gonna argue or cry or make any fuss. _Dong ma_?”

 

She simply stared at him.

 

“ _I asked you a question, girl_.”

 

“Yes,” she whispered. “Yes, I understand.” She turned to look out the window, at the people going about their lives, happy and safe. “But I don’t comprehend.”


	2. Chapter 2

River led the way into the dark, eerie building, hyper-aware of the man behind her who held not only her life in his hands, but her brother’s life as well. She looked around desperately but like he’d said, there was no one there to help her. Something told her that if there had been, they would’ve looked dispassionately on.

 

Humans could be such a cold species.

 

The building seemed to be deserted and the man impatiently nudged her in the back.

 

“I don’t know where I’m supposed to go,” she snapped at him.

 

“To the right,” he growled. “First door leads to a flight of stairs.”

 

Her fear had faded somewhat over the course of a few minutes. She was now sure that he had no intention to kill or rape her. When she had suggested such a likelihood, he’d gotten angry, almost offended that she’d think him capable of such a thing. Apparently, the old saying about there being no honor among thieves was incorrect.

 

When she reached the door, she opened it and found the staircase led down and not up as she had assumed.

 

“A subterranean hideaway. You must be a traditionalist.”

 

“Just shut up and move, girl.”

 

There was no light so she had to make her way down slowly, careful not to make any missteps. She’d hate to survive being kidnapped just to tumble to her death because she was being careless. What a downright stupid way to die.

 

At the bottom, the man nudged her again. “Left.”

 

Holding her hands out in front of her, River went left and it wasn’t long before her fingertips brushed a wall. The man grabbed her hair and held tight, making her hiss in pain.

 

“Don’t move,” he snapped and started fumbling in his pocket. She heard the sound of a key in a lock (how he managed to find it in the dark was anyone’s guess) and he tugged her into a room where he flicked on the lights.

 

She blinked in pain until her eyes adjusted to the illumination. Then she was able to get a good look at her surroundings.

 

“This isn’t quite what I was expecting,” she said.

 

The room was furnished, though sparsely. There was one unmade twin bed set close to the wall with a dresser at the foot of it, a little refrigerator which stood under the tiny covered window, and a card table with three chairs was placed in the center of the room. A door at the far end of the room led to a little bathroom with what looked like only a shower and a toilet, a cot folded up and pressed to the wall. Rugs had been thrown across the cement floor. It wasn’t the dank, leaky, rat-infested hole she’d envisioned.

 

“Sorry it ain’t exactly a four-star hotel,” the man snarled. “Get on the bed.”

 

River swallowed and stared up at him in alarm. Perhaps she’d read him wrong?

 

“I ain’t gonna do anything, just get on the gorramn bed!”

 

Shaking, River did as she was told. She watched the man stalk over to the dresser and pull out two sets of handcuffs.

 

“Lay down, arms out,” he muttered.

 

River carefully laid back, yanking her skirt so that it covered more of her legs and then raised her arms over her head. The man stared at her a moment and she turned her face away, which suddenly felt uncomfortably warm. She knew what kind of picture she must make.

 

Wordlessly, he cuffed her hands together and then looped the other set of cuffs around the chain and one of the metal rungs of the headboard. He gave it an experimental tug and grunted in satisfaction as the cuffs held. Continuing to ignore her, he pulled out one of the folding chairs and held the walkie-talkie up to his mouth.

 

“No!” River exclaimed, starting to struggle. “I’ve done everything you said, please don’t kill my brother!”

 

He frowned at her in confusion for a moment before remembering his earlier threat. “Oh. We don’t got your brother, I was bluffing.” He pressed one of the buttons. “Axe man, this is Canton Hero, over.”

 

River stared at him in stunned disbelief. “You…”

 

“Hello, Jayne,” a cool voice crackled over the radio.

 

The man hunched over the radio and turned his back to River but she could still hear him when he growled, “Yer s’posed to be usin’ my code name.”

 

“I don’t have time for games, Cobb,” the voice rejoined, sounding bored. The man called Jayne hissed out a string of curses at the use of his surname but the other party didn’t hear it as he asked, “Have you got the girl?”

 

“Yeah, she’s here.” Jayne looked over his shoulder at her and she gave him the nastiest look she could muster up.

 

“Excellent. Meet me at our rendezvous point in an hour.”

 

“Over and out.” Jayne turned the walkie-talkie off and set it on the table. He then went to the bed and reached under it, pulling out a quilt and pillow.

 

River watched him through narrowed eyes and when he was close enough, she lifted her feet and kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could. “You _bastard_!”

 

“Ooof!” Jayne hit the ground, clutching his gut and was at the perfect level for her to draw her foot back again and get him in the face, splitting his lip. 

 

“How dare you?!” she screeched.

 

“Crazy… little… bitch!” Jayne puffed out as he struggled to breathe.

 

“You made me think my brother was in immediate danger! I _never_ would’ve cooperated with you otherwise!”

 

“Was the… point.” He glared at her and struggled to his feet, dabbing at his lip. “You ever do anything like that again, I’ll-”

 

“What? Kill me?” She glared right back. “Go ahead. You’d be doing me a great favor.”

 

Jayne growled. “No. I’ll make good on that threat on your brother’s life. And this time I _ain’t_ bluffing.”

 

All the fight went out of River and she sagged on the mattress, turning her face away from him. Her life was as good as over if anything ever happened to Simon.

 

“You through? You gonna be kickin’ me again?”

 

“No,” River said, weakly.

 

Jayne stepped closer, cautiously. “What was that?”

 

“I said no,” she repeated louder, voice shaking. “I won’t try to fight against my captor anymore, all right? Animals trapped in cages always resist, I don’t know why you’re so surprised.”

 

She didn’t look up when she heard him come even closer but jerked when he tossed the quilt over her. Confused, she looked up and their eyes locked for a moment before he glanced away, tucking the covering closer to her body.

 

“Gets kinda chilly in here,” he muttered. “Want the pillow?”

 

“Yes, please.” The manners that had been ingrained in her at an early age felt strangely out of place here, but his sudden charity had surprised her and falling back on early behavior patterns was an instinctive reaction.

 

“Here, lift your head.” 

 

She did and he leaned over her to slide the pillow under her head. His girth and proximity made her shy away in alarm and he jerked back quickly once the pillow was in place.

 

“I’m gonna change first then I’m leavin’ for awhile. I’ll be back in maybe two hours.” He went to the dresser and pulled out some cargo pants and a t-shirt. “Don’t bother screamin’, no one’s gonna hear ya and you’ll just strain yer voice.”

 

“Jayne.”

 

He didn’t look at her but paused in the doorway to the bathroom. “Yeah.”

 

“What’s going to happen to me?” River tried to keep the quiver out of her voice but didn’t have much success.

 

“Nothin’. If you go along with us, you’ll be home ‘fore ya know it.” He shut the door behind him, effectively ending the conversation.

 

River stared at the wall and heaved a sigh. “Promises, promises.”

~*~

The bar where he usually met Hatchett wasn’t too far from where he’d stashed the girl. Jayne frowned thinking of her. Before he’d left, he’d asked her if she was hungry and if there was any particular food she wanted him to pick up. Not that she’d get it, but some input here and there wasn’t too much to ask. But she hadn’t answered.

 

Fine by him. He wanted burgers and if she didn’t like it, that just meant more for him.

 

Hatchett was already at the corner table when Jayne dropped into his chair. The man practically reeked of money. Jayne figured a fancy gent like him must’ve got himself into a heap of trouble to be involved in a scam like this with someone like Jayne.

 

“Cobb,” Josh said, putting out his cigarette. “How’s the girl?”

 

“Fine. You call her daddy yet?” Jayne wanted to get paid sooner rather than later.

 

A big smile spread across Josh Hatchett’s face. He was a good looking guy who never went long without a woman but there was something about him that set Jayne’s teeth on edge. “Oh, it’s a little soon for that, don’t you think?” he asked, lightly. “By now, Gabriel Tam probably thinks she’s at the library or out with some of her girlfriends.”

 

Jayne’s eyes narrowed. “She doesn’t have friends. I should know; I’ve spent the last week following her to get her routine down like ya said.”

 

Hatchett waved dismissively. “Whatever. I’ll give it time, let the old man worry. It’s more fun that way, huh?”

 

“You are one sadistic _hundan_ , you know that?” Jayne snorted, shaking his head.

 

“Now, now. Is that the way to speak to your employer?” Hatchett downed the rest of his drink and slammed the glass down. “You might hurt my feelings. Who knows what I’d do then?” He stood up to slip on his jacket. “I’ll call you when it’s time for the next step, all right?”

 

“Yeah, sure. See ya, Josh.” Jayne raised an arm to signal the waitress.

 

“Not if I see you first,” Hatchett replied with the ghost of a smile. He left a few bills on the table and damn near strolled from the room.

 

Jayne pocketed the money as he watched him go. Something felt wrong here, besides kidnapping a young girl for ransom. Hatchett wasn’t letting him in on something. No doubt this deal was going to go sour.

 

Maybe River Tam would be the one to pay if or when the bad went down.


	3. Chapter 3

River had dozed a little but woke up when her stomach growled. Jayne had been gone much longer than two hours. It was well past her usual suppertime not to mention the little snack she always had after her last class. To further add to her discomfort, she really needed to urinate. Preferably soon or she’d have to embarrass herself.

 

A sudden rattling at the door made her tense up and Jayne let himself in, swinging a greasy paper bag. “Ya like burgers?”

 

“I don’t know,” she answered.

 

“Guess you’re gonna find out.” He shut the door and locked it. “I’m gonna let ya up to eat. No kickin’, scratchin’, biting, punchin’, or nothin’ else that’s like to make Jayne go ouch and kill big brother, got it?”

 

River sighed in exasperation. “Understood.”

 

“Just so we’re clear,” Jayne said. He unlocked the cuffs and even if she had wanted to scratch at Jayne, her arms had gone dead. 

 

She shook them to try to get the feeling back. “May I use the bathroom?”

 

Jayne had thrown the bag onto the table and was shrugging out of his jacket. He gave her an odd look. “Yeah, go ahead.”

 

Once she could actually move her arms, River made quick use of the facilities, making a face at all the rust in the toilet. At least she hoped it was rust. 

 

After rinsing her hands for there wasn’t any soap, River found Jayne at the table already well into his fast food meal. He took a large bite out of a burger the size of a small meteor and gestured at the chair in front of him.

 

“Ake a feat,” he said, spraying chunks of beef.

 

Hesitantly, River sat down in the offered chair and reached into the paper bag. Her parents had been strict with her and Simon’s diet while they were growing up. No fast food ever, only healthy meals made especially by their cook, Katherine. River was now old enough to make her own dietary decisions, but years of studying dance and watching her weight had put fast food low on her list of desired foodstuffs. She unwrapped the crackly yellow paper, revealing a lopsided burger.

 

“If ya don’t like it, I’ll eat it,” Jayne said a little eagerly.

 

“I told you I don’t know if I like it,” River replied, testily. “I’ve never eaten a hamburger before.”

 

“Then try it,” Jayne snapped back. “What are ya waitin’ for, a written invitation?”

 

Glaring at him, River took a bite of the burger and millions of flavors exploded on her tongue. First the meat, then the toasted bread, the ketchup, the mustard, and ugh, the pickle. With some difficulty, she swallowed the mouthful and lifted the top bun to fish out the offending article.

 

“Aww, don’t take it apart.” Jayne’s voice dripped with disdain. “You’ll ruin it.”

 

River gave him a frosty look. “I don’t like pickles.” She held the little slices out to him. “You can eat them for me if you’d like.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” he replied and held his hand out. She dropped them in his palm, her fingertips brushing lightly against his callused skin. The small contact caused a flash of heat to speed up her arm and she drew back sharply enough to accidentally elbow herself in the side. Jayne smirked at her infuriatingly and popped the pickles into his mouth.

 

They ate in silence for a time. The bag also held French fries and soft drinks with scrunchy straws to drink from and it was a good meal, considering it had hardly any nutritious value to speak of. It was nice not to have to fill the air with conversation, the way her parents always did at mealtimes. River, how was school? Simon, how were things at the hospital? Gabriel, I saw Mildred today and she said blah blah blah. 

 

Still, old habits die hard.

 

“What are you going to do with me?” River asked.

 

Jayne swallowed his mouthful of French fries. “After this I’m cuffin’ ya back to the bed and settin’ up that cot. I’m tired.”

 

“I mean what’s the point of all this?” She looked around the room and back to him. “What’s the object of this caper? Ransom?”

 

He stared at her a long moment and then nodded. “Yeah. Ransom.”

 

She nodded back and looked down at her half-eaten burger. Maybe she could put it in the refrigerator for later. “How much are you asking for?”

 

“Five hundred.”

 

Her head snapped up to gape at him. “ _Thousand_?”

 

“Yeah,” Jayne said, defensively.

 

Despite herself, she started to laugh. Really, really laugh. Unladylike snorts and she was even pounding her fist on the table.

 

“What the hell’s so funny?!” Jayne exclaimed.

 

“You’re not going to get it!” she shouted through her laughter. “If you wanted five hundred thousand credits, you’ve kidnapped the wrong Tam, Jayne.”

 

The look on his face made her laugh harder. God, what an absolutely ridiculous scenario. Kidnapping her and selling her into the sex trade or to slavers, that was a plan. But asking Gabriel Tam to part with his hard-earned money on account of his _daughter_? She’d seen better plans on those ludicrous serials she used to watch on the Cortex.

 

“What are you sayin’?” Jayne demanded.

 

River took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. “My father’s not going to pay your ransom. He’ll no doubt be glad to see the last of me. He’s practically said it himself every day the last five and a half years or so.” She giggled a little. “Five hundred thousand. Oh, my.”

 

“Why’s that?” He still looked a little stunned. If he hadn’t kidnapped her and threatened Simon’s life, she could almost feel bad for the oaf.

 

She took another bite of her hamburger to temporarily avoid answering the question. This wasn’t actually that funny but the stress of the day had gone to her head. Better laughter than tears.

 

“Five years ago, I had schools nearly jumping all over each other, begging me to attend,” River began. “A lot of them were very good, some very interesting, and I chose the one I’m going to now after a great deal of thought.” She took a sip of her drink. “They have excellent physics and dance programs. But one school in particular didn’t want to take no for an answer. The Academy.”

 

“That’s the name?” Jayne asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes. We looked into it but other than being government funded we didn’t find out much information. The secrecy worried me.” She frowned, staring off into the distance. “It could’ve been a trap for the brightest minds in the ‘verse, get them to attend a fake school just to experiment on them and turn them into super-weapons or something.”

 

“Super weapons?” Jayne said, skeptically. “That’ll be the day.”

 

River shrugged. “It’s just a silly idea I had. Anyway, the Academy continued to pursue me and started regularly sending letter after letter begging me to reconsider. It was like I’d broken off an engagement or something. Then they started making trouble for my father. Little things, but those tend to add up in the end and he’s very concerned about his position in the community. It doesn’t look good to one’s peers to have that much trouble with the government.” 

 

Jayne chewed his burger thoughtfully. “Huh. Good thing you didn’t go, then.”

 

How had he drawn that conclusion? The trouble started _because_ she hadn’t gone. He noticed her confusion and shrugged.

 

“Hell, all I’m sayin’ is if someone wants ta getcha that bad, they’re most like not lookin’ t’ make you tea ‘n dumplin’s.”

 

“That’s true,” River said, softly. A chill ran down her spine. Perhaps her silly idea hadn’t been so silly after all.

~*~

Once they’d both finished their meal, River used the bathroom again and Jayne wheeled out the cot. Wanting to be comfortable this time, she slipped off her shoes and started to roll down her stockings. Jayne watched this with apparent interest and didn’t seem fazed when she glared at him.

 

“Is it really necessary to chain me up while I’m sleeping?” River asked irritably. She dropped the uncomfortable shoes to the floor and hung her stockings over the foot of the bed before flinging herself onto her back with a theatrical sigh. 

 

“You kiddin’? A genius like you could find a way to disarm me and run in five seconds flat. It’s safest t’ keep you contained, girl.” Jayne came to the bedside with the cuffs and indicated she raise her arms before cuffing her as he’d done before.

 

Strange. Somehow, that felt like a compliment. She watched the big man carefully as he tucked her in and noticed how he wasn’t allowing himself to really touch her, just pushing the quilt quickly with his fingertips. 

 

Finally, he stepped back and looked at her uncertainly. “Well…” He appeared to struggle over whether to say goodnight or not for a moment and then turned away. 

 

River shut her eyes. She most likely wasn’t going to be getting any sleep. Usually when she was in a new place she never slept the first night. Add that idiosyncrasy to the fact that she’d just been abducted and that resulted in a sleepless night.

 

She heard the light switch off and Jayne make his way carefully to his cot. He ended up crashing into it and swearing softly under his breath, making River giggle.

 

“Shut it,” he muttered, sounding embarrassed.

 

Her giggling tapered off when she heard the rustle of clothes. She’d never been in a room when a man disrobed before. It put her off guard. He had said he wasn’t going to harm her, but he’d told so many lies already. 

 

But there was only the squeak of the cot as he settled his considerable bulk onto it and then nothing but the sound of his deep, even breathing until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been nearly a week since Jayne had taken River away from her life to lock her up in a cold basement. She had long since stopped asking how the ransom was going; the last time she’d asked, he’d punched the table so hard that his fist had put a large hole in its flimsy plastic surface. 

 

At least he didn’t keep her cuffed all of the time anymore. He had started to let her roam around the basement and had gotten a deck of cards for them to play Tall Card from time to time. They’d gamble for pieces of candy Jayne would buy large bags of and she’d let Jayne win occasionally just so he wouldn’t grumble. For such a large man, he really could be such a child.

 

And yet he could turn around and be considerate, too. He knew she wasn’t comfortable wearing the same clothes everyday so he’d gone out and bought some more for her at a second-hand store. They were all too big for her since he didn’t know her size and had been too embarrassed to ask the saleslady for help (“I was in a rush!”). Still. She appreciated the change.

 

She had also taken to not wearing shoes. The kind her mother always helped her buy were meant to make her feet look smaller, daintier, and they pinched. Now that there was no one to assess her footwear, she’d decided to go without. Only Jayne had pointed out that she’d freeze her toes off and had bought her big, comfortable boots to wear. She wore them when she wasn’t sleeping or dancing.

 

Of course, she saved some of her stretches for when Jayne was dozing or in the bathroom. The last time she’d pulled her leg over her head, his light blue eyes had turned dangerously dark and he’d acted strangely toward her the rest of the day. It had been both exciting and alarming.

 

Now they were playing Tall Card and River was winning yet again. Jayne had started the game in a bad mood so she wasn’t sure whether letting him win the current hand would turn things around or not.

 

“Jayne?” she finally asked. “Is something wrong?”

~*~

_“Well, have ya called ol’ Tam yet or not?” Jayne snarled. He didn’t like keeping the girl in the basement for so long. She was a smart one and he’d been letting his guard down more and more lately. It would only be a matter of time before she figured a way out. Besides, every time he went out and came back, she’d start asking him questions about the weather and temperature and get this dreamy, longing look on her face just thinking of the outside. Keeping a girl like that locked up didn’t sit right._

_“He’s next on the list,” Hatchett said, swirling the drink in his glass._

_“What the hell does that mean?” Jayne exclaimed then lowered his voice as he leaned forward. “When the deal changes, yer s’posed to let me know!”_

_“Don’t worry, Cobb, you’ll still get paid.” Hatchett grinned. “You’ll probably get even more than you bargained for.”_

_Jayne’s eyes widened. “More? Who the hell wants the girl that damn bad?”_

_Hatchett winked at him. “You let me worry about that. Just make sure the girl’s looked after.”_

_“I look after her,” Jayne snapped. “So when are ya gonna let her folks know you got her?”_

_“I might not have to if current negotiations go our way.” Hatchett pulled out a pack of the expensive cigarettes he liked so much and started tapping them on his wrist. “Patience, Jayne. Good things come to those who wait and other such platitudes.”_

_Jayne frowned in thought. “Who wants the girl? Can’t be slavers; no way they’d pay five hundred for one person.”_

_A shadow flitted across Hatchett’s face. “Why do you care where the money’s coming from, Cobb?”_

_Good question. “I don’t, just how do ya know these folks’re on the level so’s we even get paid?”_

_“Oh, they’re on the level. They’ve been wanting River Tam for a looong time. If Daddy Dearest can match their offer then he can have her. Otherwise?” Hatchett lit his cigarette and blew a puff of smoke up into the air. “You’re about to see more money than you ever have in your miserable existence, Jayne Cobb.”_

_A bad feeling settled in the pit of Jayne’s stomach._

~*~

“Jayne?” River repeated, tentatively. He hadn’t so much as blinked in the last three minutes.

 

“What’re ya babblin’ about?” he snarled, keeping his gaze locked on his cards.

 

“I asked if something was wrong,” she said, quietly. “Are you all right?”

 

He laughed humorlessly. “‘m fine, so long as I get paid. You gonna make a move or what?”

 

“It’s your turn.”

 

Angrily, he threw down his cards. “Well, I fold!” He jumped up and knocked the chair across the room. “Do you really wanna know what’s goin’ on with yer ransom?!”

 

Watching his tantrum, she wasn’t so sure she wanted to anymore. But she still nodded.

 

“Well, my partner don’t wanna give ya back to yer family, he’s sellin’ ya to the next highest bidder. I’ll give ya three guesses who it is.”

 

Shock stole the breath from her for a moment. “The Academy?” His angry countenance was confirmation enough. “But… the tea and dumplings! They’ll-”

 

“I know!” Jayne barked. “You think I don’t know?! I might not be a genius but I ain’t exactly a moron!"

 

“Please let me go!” River begged. “I can’t go there, I’m sure of it now! If it’s money you want, I can find some for you, just please don’t let them take me!”

 

Jayne shook his head. “You can’t possibly have what they’re offerin’, little girl.”

 

River stared at her hands. “Why did you choose this life, Jayne?”

 

That gave him pause. “What the hell does that got to do with anything?”

 

“It has to do with everything. You’re nearly as upset about this as I am. Why did you choose this life if it forces you to do things you don’t want to do?”

 

“Every life forces ya to do things you don’t wanna do,” Jayne pointed out.

 

River looked up at him, smiling sadly. “It doesn’t have to be that way.”

 

“It does this time.”

 

Oh, she’d like nothing better than to slap his stubborn face! Why would one person need that much money? It was just pure greed. Still, telling him that wouldn’t be in her best interest. He’d most likely chain her back to the bed and then leave for hours while she grew hungry and thirsty.

 

“Don’t you want to find serenity?” River asked, keeping her voice calm.

 

“I did once.” Jayne dropped down onto her bed. “Screwed it up o’ course.”

 

Curious, River went to sit beside him. “What happened?”

 

He looked at her in disbelief but relaxed a little when he saw the honest curiosity in her face. “Don’t even know why I’m gonna tell ya,” he prefaced his tale. “Was runnin’ with two other guys. Got a tip that a Firefly class ship was carryin’ some cargo we was interested in. Wasn’t too hard t’ track ‘em.” Jayne paused a moment, clearly not used to telling this story. River didn’t press him but just waited for him to continue. “Didn’t take long before we got the drop on ‘em. The captain was this really mouthy sumbitch, tried to turn us against each other by implyin’ I wasn’t gettin’ paid my fair share. It was true but that wasn’t important. So Marco put a bullet in ‘im to shut ‘im up.”

 

“Oh my,” River breathed.

 

“Yeah. The first mate tried to pull out her piece but I got her before she’d even gotten it out of the holster. Then we went on the ship to try to find the stuff ourselves, take out anyone else on board. I went up to the cockpit and did the pilot.” He frowned. “Weird little guy, had dinosaurs all over the place like he was a damn kid or somethin’. Turns out, he wasn’t the only one on board.”

 

River braced herself for what was coming.

 

“There’d been a Companion in one of the shuttles. And… and in the engine room…” he cleared his throat but seemed determined to get through this part of the story. “There’d been a little girl.”

 

“A child?!” River burst out before she could stop herself.

 

“No, I don’t think she was that much younger than you are now. It’s just, seein’ her all… And then we just tossed those bodies out like they weren’t worth nothin’. Smartass captain, loyal first mate, weird pilot, Companion, and little girl.” Jayne shook his head. “I’ve killed plenty o’ people ‘n most of ‘em had it comin’. But those folk?” He laughed bitterly. “Ship was called _Serenity_. I stayed about another week and then got off at the first moon we stopped. That boat gave me an uncomfortableness.”

 

Jayne wasn’t a good man. He wasn’t exactly a bad man, either. Yes, he’d kidnapped her but he didn’t treat her cruelly or take advantage of her vulnerability. A large part of her hated him for putting her in this situation, but another part of her saw the haunted look in his eyes and felt for him.

 

Without really thinking about it, River reached out her hand and placed it gently on his back.

 

His reaction was swift and instant. “I don’t need your gorramn pity!” he snapped, throwing her arm off.

 

River had never had comfort thrown back into her face so rudely before and could only stare at him in stunned surprise before gathering her wits.

 

“Well, you don’t have it!” she said, growling in the way he always did. “I was merely feeling empathy for a fellow human being and wished to relieve your pain. If that’s so terrible then I retract it, you ungrateful buffoon!” 

They both sat, arms folded, and glared at the far wall like petulant children. Even when she and Simon had been small, she’d never had a pouting argument. She was unsure of when it was supposed to conclude and if she should storm off to the bathroom and perhaps slam the door as hard as she could. Maybe he would prefer to do that since he liked making a theatrical production out of his anger, as evidenced by the chair still tipped on its side. Maybe she should right it and give him a reproachful look to let him know she thought he was-

 

Jayne interrupted her train of thought by taking her hand and placing it on his back. “Means that much to ya, then go ahead ‘n empathize.”

 

She’d won? Interesting. She was much better at sulking than she realized. Smiling, River rubbed his back in small circles but stopped when he moaned softly.

 

“Are you all right?”

 

He appeared startled. “Me? ‘m fine. That rubbin’ felt nice, though.”

 

“I rub Simon’s back sometimes when he comes home from the hospital,” River said.

 

Jayne snorted. “Well, ain’t that domestic?”

 

River glared at him. “I was about to offer you a backrub but if you’re going to be a pig, then forget it.”

 

“Why ya bein’ all sweet with me anyway?” Jayne snapped back. “You think if ya make yourself all manner o’ bendy and rub my back and act all pretty I’ll just let ya go?”

 

That sounded like a good plan. Why hadn’t she thought of it? Jayne submitting to a backrub meant he would be vulnerable to her; she couldn’t imagine a man like Jayne left his back open for many people to target.

 

“Would it work?” she asked, her voice low.

 

He made a scoffing noise and rolled his eyes.

 

“Then what’s the harm?” River smiled disingenuously. 

 

Jayne considered it a moment. “All right. But if I feel like you’re pullin’ somethin’ then we’re through here.”

 

“Understood,” she chirped and arranged herself behind him. “Now just relax.”

 

“Yeah, right.” But Jayne tipped his head forwards and moaned the instant she started rubbing.

 

“Your muscles are so tight,” River observed. “Have you been tense lately?”

 

“Ha ha,” he answered but sounded amused.

 

Silence filled the room as River continued to rub Jayne’s back, except when Jayne groaned once in awhile. He was built so strong and solid that she took more time with him than she ever had with Simon, just to admire him. Normally, the men she liked – boys, really – were wiry and just a little bit taller than she. Jayne was a giant of a man in more ways than one and she really shouldn’t be attracted to him, she realized when she found herself caressing the breadth of his shoulders.

 

Disturbed, she pulled away. “Feeling better?”

 

“Ah. Yeah. ‘Bout ready to hit the sack. You?”

 

“I’m also sleepy.”

 

“Okay. Well…” He trailed off when she lay down and raised her arms without having to be prompted. Looking almost disappointed, Jayne got up to get the cuffs.

 

A wave of despair washed over her heart. This wasn’t how it should be. Everything about it was wrong. Tears stung her eyes as he cuffed her hands together and started to loop the other set around the headboard.

 

“Why?” she asked, brokenly.

 

He looked at her with an apology in his eyes. “The money’s too good.”

 

_Click._


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m not yours,” River whispered.

 

“I know.” Jayne cupped her cheek, staring into her impossibly dark eyes. “Kinda like to pretend you are, though.”

 

She smiled, shaking her head. “You’re too old for games.”

 

He shifted his position on top of her so his arousal ground against her thigh. She gasped and he took advantage of her opened mouth, dropping a hot, desperate kiss onto it.

 

“For some of ‘em, maybe,” he growled. Her hands went to his fly and slowly eased down the zipper. “I can think of a few I haven’t outgrown yet.”

 

Her fingers eased into his underwear and started to squeeze him. He slumped forwards, resting his forehead against hers. This little girl had made him hers forever.

 

“River…”

 

“Cobb,” she answered, all breathy. “Cobb if you don’t answer me in five seconds, you can forget about your share.”

 

“Huh?” Jayne jerked awake and could hear the fuzzy ranting of Hatchett on the walkie-talkie. He glanced over at the bed and noticed River was awake, glaring at him.

 

“Will you answer that?” she snapped. “He woke me from a pleasant dream.”

 

“Yeah, join the club,” Jayne muttered and scrambled off of the cot. He grabbed the walkie-talkie just as Hatchett was on the count of four. “What?!”

 

“It’s your lucky day, Cobb. Meet me at our usual place in half an hour.”

 

Lucky day? Must mean they’d be getting their money, soon. Either River’s father had gotten the money together or the Academy had made an offer to Hatchett’s liking. He glanced over at her and saw the worry in her face. _Ruttin’ hell._

 

“I’ll be right there,” he said but there was no response. 

 

“Could you let me up before you go?” River asked quietly. “I’d like to use the bathroom.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Jayne wiped his face with his hands and sighed. “Just think, this time tomorrow, you’ll be home in yer own bed after gettin’ a decent meal and changin’ into your own clothes.”

 

“Don’t insult my intelligence,” she spat. Once she was loose she stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door so hard it was a miracle it didn’t break. “I hope your money is worth it!”

 

He couldn’t even muster up a response.

~*~

“So? Tam got the money together?”

 

Hatchett looked up in surprise. “You’re early.”

 

“Well?” Jayne demanded. “Did he?”

 

“No. Someone better.” Hatchett sat back and practically beamed. “We are both _very_ rich men, Cobb.”

 

Jayne sagged into the chair opposite Hatchett. “Look, I been thinkin’. This whole thing with the girl ain’t sittin’ right with me. It don’t have to be fifty-fifty anymore if we send her on back home. I don’t like the idea of sellin’ her on to someone else.”

 

“When did you suddenly grow a conscience?” Hatchett asked, curiously. “No, wait, I don’t think that’s it. Let me see…” He sat back and studied Jayne for a long moment as Jayne fought not to reach across the table and punch the son of a bitch’s face in.

 

“Look, Hatchett-”

 

“Why, Jayne Cobb,” Hatchett drawled, “you’re in _love_.”

 

“You shut your gorramn mouth,” Jayne said, clenching his fist.

 

“You are! Jayne Cobb the mercenary is in love with a little school girl.” An ugly smile spread across Hatchett’s face. “I think I want to meet the girl who could steal your heart, Jayne.”

 

Jayne’s blood ran cold. He’d heard about what Hatchett did to women. The stories had always sounded so far-fetched that Jayne had figured they were just rumors put out there to give the fussy looking bastard a more dangerous reputation. But there was no denying the look on his face; he’d earned the reputation of a monster by deed and deed alone.

 

“No,” Jayne said flatly.

 

“You’ve behaving as if you have a choice here.” Hatchett’s eyes glittered. “I’ll stop by today before we make the drop.”

 

“Gorramn it, Hatchett!” Jayne slammed his fist on the table. “Fine. Have it your way, you miserable bastard.”

 

“Oh, don’t even think of playing the hero, Jayne.” Hatchett’s smile faded. “Don’t think of doing anything stupid. If you don’t give me any trouble, we’ll take the girl back to her family.” He shrugged. “Your cut will be much less, of course.”

 

Jayne stood up to leave. “Deal.”

 

“Good.” Hatchett’s smile returned. “Be sure to pretty her up before I get there.”

~*~

It had been so long since Jayne had last been to his hole in the wall apartment. Absence hadn’t made his heart grow any fonder of the place. He strode across the room and threw open the closet door.

 

There, all pretty and shiny, were his girls. He considered for a bit and then chose Samantha. She was a good-sized gun, felt right in his hand and was good enough to end the life of one Josh Hatchett.

 

No _way_ was he gonna let that son of a bitch touch so much as a hair on River’s head.

He stuffed the gun down the back of his pants and hurried back to her.

~*~

River’s stomach couldn’t stop rolling. He was really going to do it. He was going to send her to the Academy, even after knowing what they would do to her. She couldn’t believe that one person could be so selfish. It was disappointing. She’d wanted to believe so badly that Jayne was a good person. Perhaps he wasn’t?

 

The door opened and Jayne came in looking troubled. “Hey. Need to go again?”

 

“No,” she said, staring up at the ceiling.

 

Jayne came to her side and unlocked her anyway. “Wanna play cards for awhile?”

 

“Not really.”

 

He sighed and sagged down on to her bed. “Listen, girl-”

 

“You don’t need to-” She stopped when she took a good look at his face. He wasn’t young, she knew that, but the lines that were barely noticeable before had deepened over the course of the day. This wasn’t easy for him even though he was infuriatingly stubborn for going along with it. “Jayne?”

 

“What.” He dropped his forehead into his palm, massaging where he no doubt was developing a headache.

 

“Why do you need that money?”

 

“I wanna get a ship of my own,” Jayne answered. “Get a business started up so I don’t gotta do the bidding of everyone else. ‘m sick of it.”

 

“Oh.” River again found herself reaching out to him. “I suppose that’s worth sacrificing a young girl’s life for.”

 

“Please don’t start,” Jayne said and his pleading tone both angered her and broke her heart. 

 

“Fine. You look like you’ve wound yourself up, Jayne.” River scooted behind him and started to rub his shoulders. “Undid all of my work from last night. That’s very inconsiderate of you.”

 

He snorted out a laugh. “Sorry ‘bout that, magic hands.”

 

“That’s an odd term of endearment,” River teased, running her hands over his back. She allowed her hands to skim lower than usual; why not, she was going to be leaving soon and this might well be the last time she would get the opportunity to misbehave.

 

Her hand hit something cool and hard. A gun.

 

When she was a small child she’d read a tale from Earth-That-Was called _Oliver Twist_. She’d been fascinated by the character of the Artful Dodger and had practiced pick-pocketing on Simon for months until she could take his wallet without his ever noticing. It was still something she did from time to time, just to make Simon annoyed with her and call her a brat.

 

She could probably get the gun from Jayne, but she needed some more room to work. She didn’t even want to think about the reason why he was carrying a gun today. 

 

“Jayne?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I need to get up.”

 

“Why?” he sounded annoyed and she bit her lip.

 

“Because I left my shirt hanging in the bathroom and I want to see if it’s dry now.”

 

He sighed heavily. “I’ll do it.” When he heaved himself up, she quickly slid the gun out of his waistband and tucked it under her pillow. Her heart couldn’t stop pounding and she had to school her features into an apologetic smile when he tossed a look at her over his shoulder.

 

She wasn’t losing her touch; he hadn’t felt a thing. Now what was she going to do with the gun? The image of holding it on him when he came out of the bathroom nearly made her laugh, it was so over-the-top and ridiculous. Like the girls in all the films she saw, holding a gun in their shaking hands as they sobbed and the villain wrenched it out of their weak hold.

 

“Almost dry,” Jayne said, coming back out to join her. “You got maybe another hour or so.”

 

“Thank you, Jayne.” She patted the bed. “I don’t think we were finished yet.” She inwardly winced when his eyes flashed with sexual intensity. “With your backrub,” she added, delicately.

 

“Yeah, I better let ya get back to it, magic hands,” he said with a teasing smile. He sat back down and added, “Don’t know who else is gonna work the kinks out of my back when you’re gone.”

 

“I’m sure you can go to any massage parlor in the city,” River said, icily. This was going to be easier, now that he’d reminded her of his intention to sell her to the Academy. But then he had to go and make her resolve waver.

 

“Wouldn’t be the same,” he muttered, regret in his tone.

 

_Ai ya_ , she couldn’t do this anymore. Blinking back tears, River pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his neck, sliding her hand under the pillow. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

 

“What for, you didn’t do any-”

 

With all of her strength, River brought the gun down hard on Jayne’s head and he crashed to the floor.

 

“Oh god!” River cried and dropped the weapon. She scurried to his side and felt for a pulse. It was there and strong. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “But I can’t go with them.”

 

Unsure of how long he was going to stay unconscious, River quickly changed into the clothes she’d washed that morning, the clothes she’d been brought to the basement in. She started to run out the door but paused.

 

It would behoove her to take the gun. The neighborhood didn’t strike her as a particularly good one and she’d need the protection. She scooped it up and tucked it into the waistband of her skirt, pulling out her blouse to disguise the weapon's presence.

 

Before leaving, she took one more look at Jayne. She couldn’t just leave him like that. A quick search of the bathroom revealed a bottle of over the counter pain relief medication and she left that along with a glass of water on the table. She found some napkins but no writing implements, so she had to improvise with a few packets of ketchup they’d been collecting from all of their fast food meals.

 

She left the note next to the glass then hurried out without allowing herself a backwards glance.

 

_Maybe if we’d met under different circumstances..._


	6. Chapter 6

River mainly stuck to the shadows but she eventually found her way out of the black-out zone and to the first working link to the cortex she could find. First she tried calling home but there was no answer, then the hospital but Simon was in surgery, and then her father’s office but he was ‘out.’ So she called for a taxi and huddled in the back, ignoring the driver’s attempts at conversation.

 

Exhausted, she rested her head against the window. It looked like Jayne wasn’t going to get his ship after all. He would just have to attain his dream in another, more legal way. Or at least another illegal way that had nothing to do with her.

 

“We’re here, miss,” the driver announced.

 

“Oh. I have to go in and get your money,” River said, fumbling with the door handle.

 

“That’s just fine,” the driver said, taking in her wrinkled clothes and the way she was shaking. 

 

She got out of the taxi and stumbled up to the gate just as the front door of the Tam estate flew open.

 

“River!!” 

 

Sobs ripped out of her throat as her parents and Simon dashed to her and caught her when she collapsed to the ground.

 

“Nurse Vasquez told me you’d called and I came straight here,” Simon said, gathering her up in his arms. “Are you all right, _mei mei_?"

“I’m just so happy to be home,” River said through her tears, hugging her brother back as tightly as she could. 

Regan Tam stroked her hair and cried along with her daughter. “We weren’t sure we’d ever see you again.” 

Gabriel Tam squeezed her shoulder and River looked up at her father. His face was inscrutable. “The kidnappers told us how much they wanted us to pay but then we didn’t hear anything after that. We assumed the worst.” 

“Daddy,” she said, softly. 

Her father’s face fell and he pulled her to his chest. “I would’ve gotten you back. I tried, I tried, but I didn’t know where you were.” 

Simon paid the taxi driver and the family made their way back to the house, arms around one another. 

“River,” Mrs. Tam said, looking confused, “what happened to your shoes?” 

She looked down at her feet and realized she’d left wearing the boots Jayne had gotten her and burst into fresh tears. 

__

~*~

Josh Hatchett practically bounded down the stairs to the basement. This was going to be a good day. Have a little tumble and then get paid off big time by the government. River Tam was looking to be the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

 

The best part was knowing he wouldn’t have to share that big pay off. He patted the gun inside his jacket and smirked. As if Cobb was going to cooperate. The big man had no intention of turning his back while he and little River had some fun. Besides, he’d long out-grown his usefulness.

 

He frowned when he saw the door was slightly ajar. “Cobb?” It was probably a trick. He pulled the gun out and trained it on the door. “Jayne, you in there?”

 

After a few seconds he reached out a cautious hand and pushed the door open completely. 

 

The room was empty.

 

Shocked, Hatchett dropped his arm to his side. The bastard had actually taken her away! Dammit, he’d chosen Jayne Cobb for this job because he was notorious for being a selfish bastard who put credits and coin up on a pedestal to worship. Hell, he’d gotten off of Higgin’s Moon by throwing his partner out of the ship before dumping the strong boxes full of cash; he’d thought a guy like that could handle something like this.

 

He turned and came face to face with two intense-looking men dressed in dark suits. Hatchett jumped before he could control himself but then relaxed.

 

“Oh, it’s you.”

 

“Is the girl in here?” one of the men asked and peered around Hatchett. He used one of his blue-gloved hands to push the door open even further.

 

“No,” Hatchett said, cursing Jayne’s name. “She must have escaped.”

 

The men walked into the room and looked around. If Hatchett hadn’t known any better, he would say that a girl and huge man had never even been there; everything was cleaned up perfectly, no signs of habitation whatsoever.

 

“You were looking after her yourself, weren’t you, Mr. Hatchett?” one of the men asked, pulling out what looked like a pen.

 

Hatchett brightened. Maybe this meant he was going to get a check instead of credits. A finder’s fee perhaps? Stupid Cobb, missing out on this.

 

“Yes, I was the only one who knew she was here,” Hatchett said, all smiles.

 

The blue-gloved man didn’t so much as blink. “Good.”

 

A high frequency whining filled the air and Hatchett felt his nose start to drip. Embarrassed, he reached for his handkerchief and dabbed at it. When he pulled the cloth away from his face, he was horrified to find blood staining the white fabric and that the hand holding the handkerchief was leaking blood from under the fingernails.

 

Then blood was coming out of every orifice and Josh Hatchett died screaming.

~*~

River couldn’t sleep. She turned to her left side facing the wall and sighed. It didn’t matter what position she was in; she knew why she was awake.

 

She had grown used to falling asleep to the sound of Jayne’s breathing. 

 

A heavy weight settled on her heart. He would’ve gotten her note by now. How had he responded to it? Was he amused that he’d gotten her to care for him deeply? No matter how much she tried to tell herself it was Stockholm syndrome, identifying with her captor in order to make her stay more bearable, she couldn’t quite convince herself.

 

She’d fallen in love with Jayne Cobb. With his gruff demeanor disguising his care for her, his guilt over his past, the gentle way he'd tuck the blankets around her before she'd go to sleep, the way he'd pause just a moment when they sat down at dinner to let her sit first, his pretty blue eyes watching her when he thought she wasn't looking...

 

Giving up, River got out of bed to go get a glass of warm milk. It tasted vile but it always worked to make her feel sleepy. She and Simon would have some in the kitchen on nights before big exams or presentations and have their best conversations there.

 

She was passing her father’s study when voices inside caught her attention.

 

“Thank you for taking care of this mess.”

 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Tam. We’ve had our eyes on Joshua Hatchett for some time now. He was working with another man but we haven’t found him yet. I’m afraid our resources in the black-out zone are… limited.”

 

“It shouldn’t matter, should it? He was gone by the time you got to the basement, right? He didn’t see anything and for all we know, he set River free. She hasn't exactly spoken much about her abduction.”

 

“Still, it would be best-”

 

“He saved my daughter. I don’t want any harm coming to him.”

 

“If that’s what you wish, Mr. Tam. Are you willing to uphold your part of our arrangement? Have us find your daughter in exchange for her attendance at our school?”

 

“Yes, yes of course.”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

Sickened, River backed away from the door and hurried back to her room. She knew her father liked to curry favor but at the cost of his own child? How could he be so heartless? His tears earlier in the afternoon she’d taken to mean he’d forgiven her but now she could see them for what they were; a sign of guilt. He had condemned her to save her, if that made any sense at all.

 

She gathered some of her things together into the pink duffel bag she normally stowed her dance gear in, thinking fast. She had to find Jayne. Those men were going to be looking for him, no matter what they told her father. She had to warn him.

 

Quietly she sneaked to the front door, not wanting to attract the attention of her father or the government men.

 

“River?” Simon stood in the doorway to the kitchen, holding a glass of milk. “What are you doing?” He looked at her bag, forehead creasing in confusion. “Where are you going?”

 

“I can’t stay. Daddy’s going to send me to the Academy.”

 

Simon frowned. “He would never do that. What gave you that idea?”

 

She stared at her brother a long moment. Had she ever been this naive? Seeing this side of her brother underlined the notion that she really couldn't stay in this house. “I heard him myself, Simon,” River said, patiently. “I have to leave.”

 

“But where are you going to go?” Simon’s tone was sharp but she could hear the worry in it. “River, it’s not safe out there for you to be on your own.”

 

“I won’t be,” she said without thinking.

 

“You’re going to go find _him_ aren’t you?” Simon shook his head. “That’s not healthy, River.”

 

“And what _is_ healthy, Simon?” River snapped. “Going to that top secret Academy where they’ll do God-knows-what to me? You know what they have planned can’t be good; they wouldn’t even allow us to tour the ‘campus’ remember?”

 

Simon opened his mouth to argue but then his shoulders slumped. “I wish you didn’t have to go at all.”

 

River dropped her bag and went to her brother’s side, wrapping her arms around his middle. Though he was being a boob, she still felt for him. He had protected and cared for her for so many years, it was going to be hard for him to let go. “I’ll be fine. I’ll make a new life for myself, maybe make some friends. And I’ll keep myself safe. I can’t do any of that here.”

 

“Let me go with you,” Simon said firmly, not quite a request but not a demand either.

 

“No.” River shook her head. “You love it at the hospital; you can’t give up your life for me, Simon.”

 

“But-”

 

The voices from upstairs were becoming more loud and clear. River’s eyes widened and she quickly kissed Simon’s cheek. “There’s no more time; I have to go now. Goodbye, _ge ge_. I love you.”

 

Simon looked troubled but nodded. “Call me when you’re settled somewhere safe.”

 

“I’ll try.” River gave her big brother one last squeeze and escaped out the front door. She ducked into her mother’s rosebushes and scratched herself a great deal but she stayed there, holding her breath as the front door opened a few minutes later.

 

Two men wearing dark suits and blue gloves on their hands made their way down the driveway to the gate. She waited until they’d gotten into their vehicle and driven away before shakily leaving her hiding place.

 

Once she was outside the confines of the Tam estate, she paused to take a look at the house she’d grown up in. It was beautifully maintained, extravagant, and completely closed to her.

 

Shifting the bag on her shoulder, she turned and left her old life far behind her, her thoughts moving ahead to Jayne.


	7. Chapter 7

Jayne sat at the bar and thumped his empty bottle down. “Gimmie another.”

 

The bartender nodded and slid one down. Good man. Must’ve seen Jayne when he walked in and knew he was going to need a few. This place was just around the corner from his apartment and it felt like a second home. Seemed the place to sit and lick his wounds before taking the first transport out of here. Hatchett wasn’t going to be happy to find both River and Jayne gone.

 

What was he going to do now, anyhow? Maybe it was time to go legit. This kind of work was wearing on him, ever since that job on the firefly. Now River had put a face to all the suffering he'd caused and there was no way he could go back to that. 

 

Gorramn girl. He’d had a headache when he’d woken up. Pissed him the hell off but then she had to go and be sweet and leave some meds out for him. Had to admit though, a girl her size taking out a big guy like him brought about a surge of respect. Maybe a little bit of something else, too.

 

He pulled out the napkin and stared at it. The ketchup had long since turned brown and was starting to flake a little. _Maybe if we’d met under different circumstances..._ What did that mean? If they’d just met on the street, maybe the two of them could’ve…

 

Yeah, right. He gulped down half of his drink and set it down. Probably should go a little easy on the alcohol. Hadn’t he heard someplace that if you had a possible concussion you weren’t supposed to go drinking?

 

What the hell did it matter, anyway? Hatchett was going to find him. And if he didn’t, the girl was like to bring the Feds down on him. She just had to look at them with those big, pretty eyes of hers and say the mean man had taken her away and he’d never see the light of day again. Those eyes could make you do anything.

 

A warm, female body pressed into his side. Normally, he was all for gettin’ some trim but now wasn’t really the time to be thinkin’ with his John Thomas.

 

“Listen, girlie, you’d have better luck-” He turned warily to the woman and startled back in surprise. “River?!”

 

“Quiet!” She grabbed his head and planted a wet, messy kiss on his mouth. Stunned, Jayne didn’t respond and when she pulled back, all he could do was gape at her stupidly.

 

“We don’t have much time,” she said, urgently. “The federal agents or whomever were working for my father all along. They’ve killed your partner and now they’re coming for you.”

 

“You kissed me,” Jayne said, slowly blinking.

 

River gave him a look. “Yes. I find you attractive but mostly I didn’t want to draw any attention to us. Most males and females in here are intimately entwined and I wanted us to fit in.” She suddenly looked worried. “Was it bad?”

 

“It was kinda quick, maybe you should do it again.” Jayne leaned towards her and she gently pushed him away.

 

“Later. We have to get you out of here. It didn’t take me long to find you, but I had your name to work with and they don’t. Still, they’re the government and can find out anything. They could come through that door any minute looking for you.”

 

Jayne frowned. “You’re worried about me?”

 

“Well, I’m worried for me, too,” River admitted. “They were helping my father in exchange for my attendance at their school.”

 

“And they’re lookin’ to collect.”

 

“Affirmative. So leaving now instead of having a panel discussion here would be in our best interests.”

 

“What’s all this ‘we’ _go se_?” Jayne asked, shaking her off his arm. “You’re not gonna want me around, girl.”

 

River stared at him blankly. “I'm not?”

 

“No! Hell, you’re all young and full o’ promise or whatever.” Jayne shook his head. “You’d just be wastin’ yourself with me.”

 

“Jayne, we _really_ need to go.” River grabbed his arm. “Please be insecure later.”

 

“But-”

 

River sighed. “Jayne, I care for you. And I implied in my note that if we had met under different circumstances, perhaps something could’ve worked out between us. But guess what?” She leaned closer. “These are new circumstances. If you don’t want to be with me, fine. But I’d feel better if I saw you safely on a transport than sitting in this bar pouting to prove a point when the federal marshals show up to take you away.”

 

Jayne looked at her a moment and then slapped cash on the bar. “Well, what the hell are we doing sittin’ around here for?” Grinning, he took her hand and the two of them slipped through the crowd to the backdoor.

 

“I don’t got much,” Jayne told her. “But I think I can get us transport on a small ship. Can’t promise it’ll be nice.”

 

“I have some money,” River said. “Mostly money set aside for me when I came of age. I had to withdraw it bit by bit at different machines on my way here; my father will probably freeze my account when he sees I’ve gone.”

 

“How much?” Jayne asked, curiously.

 

“It’s not five hundred thousand,” she said and smiled when he held the door open for her. “But it could get that ship you’ve been dreaming of.”

 

He reached out and linked their fingers together. “Shiny.”

 

They were long gone by the time alliance federals stormed the building.

~*~

_Four months later..._

 

“And this one here,” the salesman said, “is a real beaut. She’s got some miles on her but if you’re lookin’ for somethin’ to getcha all over the black, she’ll be true.”

 

The salesman glanced at the little wife, who seemed to be the one calling the shots. She and her husband wore their newlywed status like neon signs; he’d been helping her through the shipyard, letting his hands linger on her waist as she beamed up at him. Reminded him of when he and his own wife first got together.

 

“It’s a firefly,” she said, softly. “Are you all right with that?”

 

“Yeah, this one’s a later model.” The man looked to the salesman. “Can we take a look inside?”

 

“Of course. She’s not all prettied up inside, I’m sorry to say.”

 

“My Rio here’s pretty enough to make up for it.” The man wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders as she smiled sweetly.

 

The salesman thought of his wife again and figured it’d been too long since he’d brought flowers home. Maybe he’d get some and surprise her. He showed the couple around the ship, sure to point out that there was plenty of space for cargo transport. 

 

When they’d got to the cockpit, Rio asked if she and her husband could have some time to talk about it.

 

“Sure,” the salesman said and thumbed behind him. “I’ll just be out here when you folks need me.”

 

They waited a moment before speaking. “I think it’s perfect, Johnny.”

 

The man made a face. “I don’t think I like that name much.”

 

“It’s better than a girl’s name,” she said, teasingly.

 

“Hey,” he growled, but pulled her close to kiss the top of her head. “Think you got the better end of the deal, though. Rio’s a shiny name.”

 

“We aren’t supposed to be discussing our names,” River reminded him. “What do you think of the ship?”

 

Jayne looked around. “I think with some work, she could do just fine. And she’s in our price range.”

 

River clapped her hands excitedly. “Then we’ve found her!” She spun in a circle and beamed at him. “Persephone.”

 

“Don’t think I like that name much, either.”

 

“Hades is too dark, Johnny,” she said, sitting down in the pilot’s chair. “No one would trust it.”

 

“Sounds tougher.”

 

“Well, Persephone is associated with the concept of re-birth. And we’re starting a new life together.” She held her hand out to him and the sunlight glinted off the gold ring on her finger. “Don’t you find that appropriate?”

 

Jayne held her hand with his own ringed one and they shared a soft smile. “When the heat’s off of us, I’m gonna marry ya for real, magic hands.”

 

“I’m holding you to that promise,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze. She smiled as he practically melted in front of her.

 

“Hey, I think we made our decision!” Jayne called over his shoulder.

 

“Yes, Mr. Hobbes?” the salesman ducked his head in, looking hopeful.

 

John and Rio Hobbes grinned at him. “We’ll take her.”


End file.
